


Prima Aprilis

by 1250



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1250/pseuds/1250
Summary: Można by powiedzieć, że Wioska Ukrytego Liścia przyzwyczajona już jest do częstych inwazji wrogich sił. Ale takiej jeszcze nie było, prosto z piekła rodem.





	Prima Aprilis

Dzień 1 kwietnia...

Gdzieś, gdzie nie byłby zdolny dotrzeć żaden żywy człowiek. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że nieżyjących było tu wielu.  
Zresztą, władcy tego miejsca ostatnio nawet narzekali, że dusz przybywa tu coraz więcej. Ale wracając do rzeczy.  
Gdzieś na samym dnie. W czerwonym, ponurym i jednocześnie gorącym gabinecie, przy biurku siedziała postać.   
Gdyby przyjrzeć jej się bliżej, zobaczymy, że jest to ciemnowłosy wąsaty mężczyzna z dziwną czapką na głowie i w   
dziwnym stroju. A był to strój wojskowy. I to dowódcy. Co wcale nie oznacza, że mieszkańcy tego niezwykłego miejsca  
się tak ubierają. Na pewno nie wszyscy. Owy brunet nie siedział, a leżał na obracanym krześle z nogami na stole.  
Na stole, na którym znajdowały się księgi, papiery i czarny telefon. Gdyby bliżej przyjrzeć się jego twarzy,   
sprawiała ona nieprzyjemne wrażenie. Jego pierś podnosiła się równomiernie, a z ust owego męża wydobywał się dziwny  
dźwięk. Jakby turkot. Jegomość w najlepsze sobie chrapał, kiedy nagle w pomieszczeniu rozległ się odgłos  
drażniącego dzwonka. Mężczyzna szybko poderwał się z miejsca, jednak ze względu na jego pozycję, wywalił się,  
turlając się kilka razy po nierównej ziemi. Jego wściekłość po przebudzeniu wzrosła. Kto śmiał mu przeszkadzać  
w czasie drzemki? Pominął fakt, że i tak większość swojego czasu poświęcał spaniu i trudno było kiedykolwiek  
nie wyrwać go z marzeń sennych. Dzwonek telefonu przemienił się w szyderczy śmiech, który był imitacją jego własnego  
śmiechu. Poderwał słuchawkę, niemal jej nie wyrywając.  
\- Czego?!  
\- Bad day! - rozległ się niezwykle irytujący głos w słuchawce, brzmiał niczym piszczałka - Mam złe wiadomości,  
mistrzu! Otóż...  
\- Co znowu?! - zignorował pozdrowienie poddanego wyczekując dalszych wyjaśnień.  
\- Mistrzu, to straszne... Wszystkie! - głos był podenerwowany - Wszystkie potępione dusze uciekły z piekła!!!  
\- Na Hitlera! Nie rób mi debilnych prima aprilisowych żartów, idioto! - trzasnął słuchawką i bez ochoty na kolejny  
sen, rozsiadł się wygodnie na siedzeniu i sięgnął po pilot. Po naciśnięciu czerwonego przycisku, ekran telewizora  
zaczął wyświetlać obrazy. Jego ulubiony film, "Aż do piekła".  
Tymczasem zdesperowany niższy stopniem diabeł krzyczał histerycznie do słuchawki.  
\- Ale...! Husajn-sama!!! To nie jest dowcip!!! - jego krzyki odbijały się echem po prawie pustym piekle.

Tymczasem gdzieś dużo, dużo wyżej, na powierzchni...  
Panował iście sielankowy nastrój. Blondwłosy chłopak spoglądając na kalendarz z diabelskim uśmiechem obmyślał  
plan, jaki żart mógłby zgotować koledze z drużyny o dźwięcznym imieniu, Sasuke. A że był pomysłową osobą, nie zajęło  
mu to dużo czasu. Jednak nie przewidział tego, że na jego drodze mogą pojawić się pewne przeszkody.  
Z beztroskim uśmiechem wybiegł z domu, nie zamykając nawet za sobą drzwi.   
\- Good morning, wszystkim! - krzyczał do ignorujących go przechodniów. Biegł przez jedną z pustych alejek, kiedy   
przed nim wyskoczyła dziwna postać. Była obskurna, bordowego koloru, a gdzie nie gdzie jego skórę pokrywało czarne  
owłosienie. Na samej głowie nie miał czupryny, tylko rogi. A uszy jego były szpiczaste. Stwór złowieszczo się uśmiechał.  
Najpierw Naruto patrzał na niego z trochę zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy, który w końcu przemienił się w grymas.   
Podniósł pytająco brew, aż wreszcie zaczął się śmiać i wyciągnął w jego kierunku palec wskazujący.  
\- Haha! Sasuke!! Kiepski żart! Ja lepiej bym to zrobił!!  
Tym razem to potwór patrzał na niego jak na idiotę.  
\- Słuchaj mały, jestem strasznym diabłem, potępioną duszą, mam na imię Despair i radzę ci się mnie bać, bo inaczej...  
\- Taa, jasne. Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś ograniczony i nie stać cię na nic lepszego. - odwrócił się i ruszył przed  
siebie ignorując przekleństwa płynące w jego stronę z ust samozwańczego diabła. Postanowił, że wróci później i zgotuje  
Sasuke kawał, kiedy niczego nie będzie się spodziewał.  
Zrezygnowany diabeł poszedł szukać innej ofiary. Jako jeden z ONI, żywił się strachem, więc potrzebował kogoś przestraszyć.  
Akurat przechodził obok domu, z którego wydobywały się dziwne dźwięki. Podszedł do okna, stanął na palcach i zajrzał  
do środka mieszkania. Różowowłosa nastolatka w samym ręczniku stała przed lustrem i czesała włosy, z których czasami  
kapała jeszcze woda. Despair wywnioskował więc, że owa niczego nie spodziewająca się ofiara jest świeżo po kąpieli.  
Kobiecy strach smakował najlepiej, więc podjął decyzję. Zaczął skrobać się po ścianie gramoląc się do środka,  
próbując jednocześnie nie robić hałasu. Wolał atak z zaskoczenia.  
Sakura, która przez cały czas nuciła jakąś piosenkę myślała właśnie jakby to było zrobić Sasuke dowcip. Tylko...  
Tak, już miała plan. Powie mu, że go kocha, a jeśli on zareaguje w swój typowy sposób, ona stwierdzi, że był to  
prima aprilis i uniknie krępującej sytuacji. Nagle poczuła dziwny swąd, jakby zapach siarki. W lustrze jednak nie  
widziała niczego nadzwyczajnego, nie domyślała się, że nie wszystkie ciemne moce mają swoje odbicie. Kiedy poczuła,  
że ktoś dotyka jej ramienia, odwróciła się z prędkością błyskawicy i nawet nie patrząc kim był owy śmiałek, przywaliła  
mu z całej siły z pięści.  
\- Spadaj, zboczeńcu!!! - kunoichi miała krzepę, jakiej diabełek się nie spodziewał. Napastnik zamienił się w ofiarę.  
Panna Haruno ignorując dziurę w ścianę, jaką utworzył owy podglądacz swym upadkiem i którego wciąż nie widziała,  
bo był zawalony gruzami, udała się na spokojnie ubrać do łazienki. W międzyczasie Despair zdołał wyswobodzić się.  
Bojąc się o swoje życie, szybko opuścił mieszkanie niebezpiecznej nastolatki. Jego samoocena i wiara we własne zdolności  
malała z minuty na minutę. Może trzeba było zostać w piekle? Uniknąłby rozczarowań.

Wszyscy wyżsi rangą, czyli chuuninowie i jouninowie zebrali się u przywódcy wioski, który miał im coś ważnego do  
przekazania. Nikt po jego minie nie był w stanie wywnioskować z jakim problemem będą mieli do czynienia, gdyż Hokage  
jak zwykle zachowywał stoicki spokój. Każdy czekał w ciszy i skupieniu na to co wielmożny ma do powiedzenia. W końcu  
staruszek siedzący przy biurku wyciągnął z ust fajkę, co było oznaką, że zaraz przemówi.  
\- Mamy najazd na wioskę. - jego słowa rozeszły się po zebranych. Już nikt nie zachowywał spokoju. W końcu jeden  
z jouninów zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Hokage.  
\- Czyj, Hokage-sama? - na tą chwilę zapanowała cisza, słychać było nawet bawiącego się, w którymś z przyległych  
pokoi, Konohamaru. Hokage westchnął, trudno to było wytłumaczyć.  
\- Demonów.

Diabeł o imieniu Wrath przemierzał powolnym krokiem uliczki Konoha Gakure. Większość przechodniów uciekała na jego  
widok. Ale po jakimś czasie zaczął trafiać na dziwniejsze osobniki. Spojrzał na budkę, przypominającą bar, bo  
poustawiane tam było kilka krzeseł. Na jednym z nich siedział chłopak w pomarańczowym stroju. Wrath pomyślał, że  
chłopak nie panikuje, bo jeszcze go nie zauważył, więc sam postanowił zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.  
\- Hej, chłopcze! - zawołał do nastolatka. Ten odwrócił się do niego i za jednym machem połknął makaron, jaki   
jeszcze przed chwilą wystawał mu z ust.  
\- Sasuke, dałbyś se siana, wiesz? - i znów obrócił się do sprzedawcy prosząc o kolejną porcję.   
\- Mam na imię Wrath - diabeł lekko podenerwowany wzruszył ramionami i ruszył dalej. Nie było sensu straszyć umysłowo  
chorych, bo oni najczęściej nie bali się niczego. Na horyzoncie zauważył kolejną potencjalną ofiarę, wyglądał na  
silnego, więc miał nadzieję na pojedynek. Dobra walka była lepsza od strachu. Choć nie każdy diabeł tak uważał.  
Kilka metrów przed nim przystanął czarnowłosy chłopak z rękami w kieszeniach. Miał granatową bluzę, białe spodnie  
i typowe buty.  
\- Siemka młody! Masz ochotę na mały sparring? - odezwał się uśmiechnięty stwór. Brunet zmierzył go wzrokiem.  
\- No tak, Naruto. - szepnął do siebie uśmiechając się lekko i zamykając oczy. Chociaż podejrzewał Uzumakiego,  
postanowił zagrać w jego gierkę. Nic nie odpowiedział tylko przyjął pozę do walki, palcami zachęcając przeciwnika,  
aby pierwszy wykonał ruch. Monstrum uśmiechnęło się perfidnie i wyskoczył w górę w celu zastosowanie swojej  
powietrznej techniki. Jednak Sasuke dłużej już nie czekał, wyciągnął zza siebie kilka shurikenów i gwiazdki z ogromną  
prędkością poszybowały w stronę "Uzumakiego". Przed nim pojawiła się ognista bariera od której gwiazdki odbiły się.  
Uchiha prychnął i wyskoczył do swojego przeciwnika. Tamten zrezygnował z poprzedniego zamiaru i czekał cierpliwie  
na nastolatka. Gdy już był obok, zamachnął się z pięści. Diabeł zastosował blok, ku jego zaskoczeniu, agresor wbił  
mu w rękę kunai. Z rany wydobyła się żółta ciecz. Sasuke odbił się nogą od niego i oboje wylądowali z powrotem na ziemi.  
\- Niezły jesteś. - stwierdził Wrath wyciągając z ręki narzędzie, szybko powędrował wzrokiem przed siebie, ale Uchihy  
nie było już na poprzednim miejscu. Poczuł, że chłopak pojawił się za nim.   
\- Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu! - krzyknął, ognisty płomień objął jego przeciwnika, lecz ku jego zdziwieniu, ten odwrócił  
się i kopnął go nogą. Zatrzymał się uderzając o ścianę jakiegoś budynku. Coś mu strzyknęło w kościach, zazgrzytał zębami  
i podniósł głowę do przeciwnika. Karykaturę nadal otaczał ogień, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby mu to przeszkadzało.  
\- Heh, głupcze, pochodzę z piekieł. Ogień mnie nie zrani, on dodaje mi jeszcze sił. - po swoim komentarzu zaczął się śmiać.  
"Niemożliwe, Naruto nigdy nie obroniłby się przed moim atakiem, a przecież go trafiłem" - by rozwiać wątpliwości  
uruchomił Sharingana. Jego oczy na moment stały się czerwono-czarne. Nie było wątpliwości, to na 100% nie był Naruto.  
Z kim w takim razie ma do czynienia? Nie zastanawiał się długo. Pewna myśl przeszła mu przez głowę. Skoro ogień to jego  
żywioł... Tak, już ma na niego sposób! Ruszył w przeciwną stronę, wyglądało to tak jakby uciekał, ale tak naprawdę  
miał nadzieję, że potwór pobiegnie za nim, tym samym wpadając w pułapkę. Nie pomylił się.  
\- Chcesz bawić się w kotka i myszkę? Niech będzie!

Despair zrozpaczony próbował kogoś wystraszyć, co mu nie wychodziło, więc z łzami w oczach i z pretensjami do losu  
usiadł pod koszami na śmieci. Tam spotkał ją. Dziewczynę, która wydawała mu się bratnią duszą.  
Teraz siedział w jej domu, w jej pokoju, na jej łóżku i zwierzał się.  
\- Życie jest takie niesprawiedliwe. Nikt... smark... Nikt się mnie nie boi.  
\- Despair-kun, to nie koniec świata. - becząc wpadł jej w ramiona. Dziwnie to wyglądało, bo był od niej większy, ale  
dziewczyna nie odepchnęła go. Próbując go pocieszyć poklepała go po plecach. Rozmawiali ze sobą już od godziny.  
Wiele się o niej dowiedział. Jej również brakuje pewności siebie, nie wszyscy ją akceptują i choć bardzo by chciała,  
nie potrafi być silna. To tak jak on. Choć bardzo by chciał, nie potrafi być straszny. Mieli ze sobą tak dużo  
wspólnego, z nikim jeszcze nie rozmawiało mu się tak łatwo. I to ze śmiertelnikiem w dodatku.  
\- Despair-kun, porozmawiajmy może o czymś przyjemniejszym? Może... pańskie poprzednie życie? - Hinata czuła się  
zrelaksowana, owy osobnik nie wywoływał w niej ani strachu ani zakłopotania. Tak spokojnie.  
\- Cóż. Od czego by tu zacząć? Byłem ogrodnikiem... - rozpoczął swoją historię.

Naruto przez okno wydostał się z domu Sasuke. Z sobie tylko znanych przyczyn, nie mógł wyjść drzwiami. Usiadł na  
murku i czekał na pojawienie się Uchihy. Śmiał się w głębi duszy. Spojrzał na niebo i zaczął zacierać ręce z   
niecierpliwości.  
\- Sasuke, pospiesz się!

Potomek prawie wymordowanego klanu biegł właśnie przez łąki. Z przodu widać było las. Musiał się pospieszyć, stwór  
był tuż za nim. Gonienie go już mu się znudziło, więc był wściekły i czekał tylko na okazję by rzucić się na swoją  
ofiarę. Zauważył, że chłopak zaczął zwalniać. Nagle wyskoczył. Diabeł niewiele myśląc uczynił to samo i po chwili oboje  
wylądowali w jeziorku. Sasuke wynurzył głowę aby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Niedaleko niego maź jakby wyparowywała. Tyle  
zostało po nieczystej duszy. Diabeł nie przewidział, że jego ogień w konfrontacji z wodą może doprowadzić go do  
klęski, o czym pomyślał Sasuke i wykorzystał. Wyszedł z wody cały mokry. Przelotnie spojrzał jeszcze raz na substancję,  
której już prawie nie było widać.  
\- To było dziecinnie proste. Heh.  
Kiedy wrócił do wioski, zauważył, że wszyscy chuuninowie i jouninowie próbują uporać się z inwazją. Lecz oponentów  
było tak dużo, że mogło to trwać wieki.

Zielonooka kunoichi szła przed siebie ignorując demony przebiegające jej drogę od czasu do czasu z majtkami na głowach,  
a za nimi kobiety chcące odzyskać swoje odzienie. Wśród nich zauważyła nawet Ino. Po niedługim czasie dotarła do  
mieszkania swojego idola. Obok zauważyła śpiącego Uzumakiego, ale postanowiła go nie budzić. Stanęła kilka centymetrów  
przed drzwiami. Serce biło jej mocno. Teraz wyzna mu miłość. Zacisnęła pięść jednej ręki, drugą nacisnęła klamkę  
i wparowała do środka.  
\- Sasuke! - dziewczęcy głos rozległ się po mieszkaniu, kiedy nagle poczuła płyn spływający jej na głowę. Cała była  
mokra, ulepiona brązową mazią. Z drżącym ciałem uniosła głowę do góry. Nad drzwiami wisiało wiadro. Już puste, bo  
jego zawartość spoczywała na pannie Haruno. Nie zamykając drzwi postąpiła krok na przód i wywinęła orła, gdyż  
podłoga była wysmarowana czymś śliskim. Wręcz nie do uniknięcia. Potarła ręką bolący nos.  
Kilka razy próbowała wstać, gdy w końcu jej się to udało, zobaczyła sznurek, o który mało nie zahaczyła. Prowadził   
on do wiszących na suficie noży. Przełknęła ślinę. Co to wszystko ma znaczyć, kurde balans?! W dodatku zaczęła czuć   
smród od owej mazi. W końcu dostrzegła na drzwiach do jakiegoś pokoju kartkę, a na niej napisane dużymi literami...   
PRIMA APRILIS.  
I wszystko jasne. Już bez przeszkód opuściła dom i z miną nie wróżącą nic dobrego zmierzała w kierunku śpiącego  
na murku blondynka.  
Smacznie chrapał, kiedy poczuł nagle lekkie szturchanie. Otworzył powoli oczy. Obraz najpierw niejasny, potem  
się wyostrzył. Nad nim stała jakaś postać oblepiona substancją, jaką zostawił dla Sasuke. Ale sądząc po posturze,  
nie był to Uchiha. Więc kto? Podniósł głowę by lepiej się przyjrzeć. Dziewczyna z diabelskim uśmiechem ostrzyła  
dwa kunaie o siebie.  
\- Sakura-chan? - spytał, jeszcze nie w pełni przytomny, więc nie zdający sobie sprawy z tego, co go czekało.  
\- Prima Aprilis, Naruto!!

\- Despair-kun, ich trzeba powstrzymać. - stwierdziła Hyuuga gdy usłyszała o obecności diabłów w wiosce.  
\- Cóż, chyba tak. Tyle, że ja wtedy też wrócę do piekła. A tam wcale nie było słodko. - spojrzał na nią "i nie ma  
tam ciebie" - pomyślał, ale nie wypowiedział na głos. - Zostaw to mnie, zajmę się tym.

W wiosce panował istny chaos nie do ogarnięcia. Despair szedł z przeświadczeniem, że robi dobrze. Choć zdradzi  
kumpli to jednak był przekonany, że warto. Dla niej. Wiedział dlaczego wylądowali akurat w tej wiosce, zresztą chyba  
nie tylko tej. Powodem była ogromna moc, jaką tu wyczuł ich przywódca. Byli demonami, dlatego przyciągnęła ich tu moc  
demona. Aby wrócili trzeba zrobić jedną rzecz - zniszczyć kryształ znajdujący się w rękach ich przywódcy. Po  
drodze spotkał znanego mu diabła. Choć jego kolega był zajęty gnębieniem jakiegoś dziecka, zaczepił go.  
\- Depress, wiesz gdzie jest szef?  
\- Sorki stary, ale raczej go nie znajdziesz. Nie ma go w tej wiosce.

Gdzieś wiele kilometrów od Konoha, na pustyni. Nigdzie tutaj nie było życiodajnej wody, a mimo to, wśród piasków  
wędrował pewien czerwonowłosy chłopak. Teraz zatrzymał się, gdyż został otoczony. Drogę zagrodziło mu kilkadziesiąt  
dziwnych stworzeń. Śmiali się histerycznie z głodem w oczach. Nosiciel Shukaku stał niewzruszony.  
\- Wyczuwam w tobie ogromną moc. Może podzielisz się nią z nami? - odezwał się diabeł z kryształem w ręku.  
Gaara zmrużył lekko oczy i wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę. Diabła zaczął otaczać piasek. Jego towarzysze patrzeli  
tylko z zaciekawieniem. W końcu piasek owinął się wokół niego całkowicie. Chłopak ścisnął rękę. Po przeciwniku  
pozostała tylko żółta ciecz. Po tym stwierdził, że pozostali zniknęli. Może byli fatamorganą?

Na niebie było już lekko widać księżyc. Sasuke wracał do domu. Pomagał w walczeniu z demonami, kiedy nagle jak gdyby  
nigdy nic, wszystkie znikły. Naprawdę dziwny dzień. Otworzył drzwi od mieszkania ignorując zupełnie istotę wiszącą  
na jednym z przyległych budynków. Nie wiedział, że był to przywiązany do góry nogami Naruto ze szmatą zakrywającą  
usta. Cały czas tylko wierzgał bezskutecznie i mruczał niezrozumiale.  
To co Uchiha zobaczył w środku, przeraziło go. Skąd ten bałagan? No tak, to pewnie sprawka tych demonów. Westchnął.  
Czekała go pracowita noc, a taką miał ochotę odpocząć.

Tymczasem gdzieś znacznie, znacznie niżej, w czeluściach piekieł...  
Mężczyzna na krześle przeciągnął się i ziewnął. Był z lekka zmęczony. W międzyczasie jak oglądał telewizję, znów  
dzwonił do niego sługa, twierdząc, że diabły wróciły. Niech już mu będzie. Co za głupi diabeł żeby obchodzić ludzkie  
święto? Husajn podszedł do videa i zaczął szperać między kasetami ustawionymi obok. A miał niezłą kolekcję.  
W końcu wyjął film, który sprowadzono mu niedawno. Słyszał od podwładnych, że jest niezły. Na opakowaniu złotymi  
literami pisało "South Park".

**Author's Note:**

> 11.05.2004


End file.
